Photovoltaic (“PV”) modules, commonly referred to as solar panels, within PV systems/arrays and cable tray components within a cable tray system must be grounded under various electrical codes, e.g., the National Electric Code (NEC), CSA Group, Canadian Electric Code (CEC), and International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC). Electrical connectors are commonly used in PV system and cable tray system applications to mechanically bond and ground individual components within these systems. Many options are available for electrical connectors in PV systems, such as grounding lugs; grounding straps; lay-in lugs; Washer, Electrical Equipment Bonding (“WEEB”) clips; and grounding brackets. Installation of lugs and brackets requires that the anodizing of the PV module be removed in order to achieve electrical connectivity. Although this may be accomplished by star or lock washers, anodizing coating thicknesses vary, and time consuming practices, i.e., grinding or sanding, are often required to ensure electrical connectivity. Lugs also require the installer to disassemble and reassemble the connector bolt, nut, and washers. Installation of WEEB clips (used to bond PV frames to PV mounting racks) requires a particular torque value to ensure proper electrical connectivity by their embossed circular protrusions. However, there are some PV modules on the market that cannot meet the torque requirement, and these PV module frames will collapse before penetration of the anodizing coating by the embossed protrusions.
Cable tray system components may be bare conductive metal or coated (paint, galvanized, anodized, etc.). Coated cable tray systems require installation of electrical connectors, such as grounding lugs, grounding straps, lay-in lugs, or bracket clamps, which are mechanically bonded to the cable tray components within the cable tray system. The same time consuming process of removing the coating and disassembly/reassembly of bolts/washers can be required for installing these devices in cable tray systems. Furthermore, a disadvantage for all known electrical connectors is that each requires the ground conductor to be run parallel to the frame or frame edge on which it is attached.